Paw patrol: Among Thieves
This is a Game story Based on uncharted 2: Among thieves. Characters *Made up Characters **Jeffery- Jeff **Harry-Harry Flynn **Vicente Laurel- Victor Sullivan *Paw Patrol Show Characters **Ryder- Nathan Drake **Sid Swashbuckle- Zoran Lazarevic **Princess of Barkingburg- Chloe Frazer **Katie- Elena Fisher **Chase- Lt. Draza **Cap'n Turbot- Karl Schafer **Jake- Tenzin **Justina Goodway- Pema Plot The heist on Istanbul Before the Game catch up..... It all begins where Ryder is on a tropical bar where he takes a drink until he meets his friend..Harry and then along with the Princess of Barkingburg, who is from princess turned treasure-hunter approached Ryder and asks to help them steal a Mongolian Oil lamp from the Museum in Turkey. Ryder accepts the Mission. and sometimes when he's alone in a room The Princess tells Ryder that his Relationship with Harry is "Strictly Professional". at nightfall Harry, Ryder and the Princess infiltrates the Museum through the Sewers. The Princess of Barkingburg managed to cut the power while Ryder and Harry infiltrates the museum avoiding or eliminating the guards quietly. as they arrived inside the exhibit. Ryder and Harry gets a Mongolian Oil lamp. Ryder grabs and breaks it. revealing to be junk but Ryder said that contains the map to the Lost fleet of Marco Polo. taking the cintamani stone to the City of Shambala. before it shipwrecked to Borneo. Ryder takes the map. Harry Double crosses Ryder not helping him escape. Ryder escapes the museum through the sewers and later captured by the Police.... 3 months pass Ryder is released with the Help of the Princess of Barkingburg and Vicente Laurel. Borneo After Ryder is released from the Prison. Ryder and Vicente heads to Borneo to follow Harry. while the Princess works as a mole to the enemy. they managed to eliminate the enemies along the way. as they approach the Camp Vicente and Ryder spots Harry, the Princess and their boss Sid Swashbuckle, a Serbian Pirate. Ryder sneaks and eliminates the enemies and heads inside. He discovers that the fleet did not possess the stone. afterwards. Ryder begins to hold the enemies off while Vicente supports Ryder. afterwards. The Princess, Ryder and VIcente heads into a tomb where the Bodies of Polo's crew. as well as a Tibetian Pup tag emblazons a Golden Phurba in a snowflake. with a clue heading for Nepal. Just as the 3 heads outside the Princess heads first. and suddenly guides Harry to Ryder and Vicente. and afterwards Harry takes the letter afterwards the 2 heads away to at the distance to the tomb. The Princess eliminates the Guards and returns the Puptag and escapes. at the Ledge Vicente tells Ryder to Meet the Princess at Nepal and Vicente Backs out due to the riskyness of the quest. and the 2 jumps to the River and swims to escape. Nepal Ryder is Riding on a Jeep through the War-Torn Streets of Nepal looking for the right temple. along the way Ryder fights against Sid's Soldiers. and until that last wave Ryder is saved by the Princess. and the 2 plans to head to a local hotel to find the Temple. after they found it en route the 2 Encountered Katie and Jeffery. who tracked Sid Swashbuckle to prove he's still alive. Katie asks Ryder why Sid is after the stone, considering that he's does not need money. the 4 heads into a temple. Ryder and the Princess heads deeper into the temple. Ryder begins to Solve 2 Puzzles and heads deeper and Ryder managed to locate where the Shrine is... but when they try to Go out Sid's Mercenaries surrounded the Temple. the 2 fight their way out. as the 2 escape Jeffery and Katie caught in the Crossfire. Ryder eliminates all of the opponents. afterwards.. Ryder helps Jeffery while the Princess and Katie covered Fire. until they were cornered. The Princess recuntantly Points her gun to Ryder to protect her "Cover" after this Sid encounters Ryder and Katie. Sid takes his pistol and executes Jeffery in front of them. takes the map with directions to the Paradise. and Orders Harry to shoot Ryder and Katie. the 2 Escapes and avoided gunfire from soldiers. and later Ryder and Katie heads to a water tower to locate the train station. while Planning how to save the Princess. Ryder begins to hold his own but Katie arrives with the stolen Jeep and drives to the rainforests. Ryder managed to board the train leaving Katie behind. Ryder makes the way to the Princess by fighting through mercenaries, at least 2 helicopters and Captain Chase.. Ryder fights Chase in close combat and tries to regain the Puptag from his possession. just as Chase wakes up he was disabled by the Princess by shooting him with a sleep dart. The Princess is upset to see Ryder who allows to let Katie and Jeffery tag along. As the two argue Harry shoots Ryder in the abdomen using his Pup pistol. the princess afterwards jumps in front of Harry makes the time. Ryder heads to a train Car. with the soldiers chasing Ryder and corners him. Ryder takes out his .45 Defender pistol and blows up getting the trained hanged up on a cliffside of the mountains. Into the Mountains AS Ryder hanging from the train car Ryder climbs his way back up to the mountainside using the train cars. and before the train falls Ryder jumps and saves himself. He navigates himself through the wreckage and gets the Pup-tag. at the wreckage he fights through 3 waves of Soldiers. after that he climbs his way to the top and walks through a snowstorm. Just as then he falls and nears to Passed out. Meanwhile an adult picked Ryder and takes him to a Village where he spends 3 days healing. the man along with his daughter named Justina takes care of Ryder. afterwards the man gives Ryder a Vest escorted him to a house. along the way he encountered and interacted with some natives. as he arrived at the house Ryder sees Katie and Justina interacted with each other Ryder said "Just when I thought I had nothing left to lose" Katie sees Ryder and hugs him. Ryder grunts in pain a little and the 2 distanced a little. Katie said that Ryder is out for a couple of days. Just as then the Man said that a man is waiting. Katie said to Ryder that there is someone is anxious to meet him. Katie guides into the Room along with the man. Katie introduced Cap'n Turbot to Ryder. Cap'n Turbot and Ryder had a thing in common.70 years ago he was also brought by a villager, near-death. and reveals his mission to find the City of Shangri-la. Cap'n Turbot asks that where Ryder found the Pup-tag. Ryder said he got it from Borneo. Katie said that Puptag is the key to the city. Cap'n Turbot said that it was the need for the enemy to get what he wants. Ryder is not interested. Katie persuades Ryder to find out. Cap'n Turbot said that he needs proof and now sends him on a mission: Find the Remains of the Expedition along with the man who rescued him... Named JAKE. Mountaineering and a hidden Monastery At the Mountains Ryder and Jake heads into the Ice Caves... and noticed some yeti-liked creatures along the way. afterwards they head to the Center of the Temple. reveals that Cap'n Turbot killed all of his men to possess the Resin power. but the 2 managed to escape. and as they go out the Village is under attack. Ryder and Jake fights through the war torn Village afterwards Katie Informs Ryder that Sid took Cap'n Turbot along with the Puptag. and heads away. Katie and Ryder followed the Convoy leaving Jake and Justina at the Village. The Rescue Ryder and Katie fights through the Convoy. the Convoy blows up until Ryder and Katie devised a plan... The 2 heads to an Abandoned monastery. Ryder and Katie infiltrated the Monastery and fights through the soldiers and the monastery until they reach a room they entered and sees A Mortally wounded Cap'n Turbot. the Cap'n said that Ryder must find the stone before Sid Does and destroy it. the Cap'n Succumbs to his wounds and suddenly fell Asleep. to fasten the search Katie suggests that they should split up which Ryder agrees too. The Gate to Shambala Ryder climbs to the Roofs and heads to an area where Sid and Harry along with the princess. Sid is now asking Harry where is the Key but Sid threatens Harry. and said that Ryder is one step ahead of them and remarks that Harry is "The wrong man of the Job" afterwards Harry gives the Dagger to the Princess. Ryder drops down and tells that the dagger belongs to him. after that a short argument but the Princess had one favor before giving the dagger to Ryder: Bring Sid DOWN. Ryder begins to solve the Puzzle. and after he solves it reveals a path to another monastery filled with Soldiers. Ryder and Katie eliminated all the enemies and located the Secret entrance to the Paradise. but Sid corners Ryder and Katie. but it ends on a stalemate.. Sid calls Harry and brings the Princess of Barkingburg shown up due to his cover blown. Forcing Ryder to choose who should he free. after opening a path revealed and forcing to his demands. Ryder and Harry begins to fix the path for them until they reach the room. Ryder begins to solve the Puzzle and after solving and opening the monsters of the ice caves are there. Harry and Ryder begins the fire fight. but later. Sid Swashbuckle using his musket killed the Monsters. who revealed to be the guardians of the Paradise. after that Sid commands his Soldiers to Open the gate and reveal the Paradise of Shambala. Just as Sid prepares to eliminates the Heroes. the Guardians fight Sid's men. while Ryder, Katie and the Princess escapes. deeper of the Paradise fightning through the guardians and soldiers in the process Deeper the Paradise As the three headed into the central temple the 3 fights against the Guardians and the Soldiers. afterwards heads into the area of the Stone. which reveals into a fossilized amber. and shows him the tree of life and spots Sid. a brutally wounded Harry arrived there along with a grenade on his hand beaten too. Katie tries to help Harry but Harry detonates the grenade critically wounded Katie and Killing Harry. Ryder, the Princess and Katie will head deeper to stop Sid. walking to a stone bridge while the Princess carries Katie. Ryder provides cover fire. and as the last enemy eliminated. Ryder asks Katie and the Princess to head to the gate but after that the Princess agrees and Ryder heads alone to the tree of life. Final Battle: the Pirate vs. the Paw Leader As Ryder heads to the of life. Sid and his men positioned in the area. Sid takes a sip from the resin. drinking it and heals his Scars. Sid senses Ryder. but Ryder shows up and fires his weapon at Sid but no avail. the soldiers fires on Ryder but Ryder hides. Sid commands his men to hold fire. but Ryder eliminates all of his Soldiers by firing a pool of resin and flaming it. Ryder noticed that Sid is still standing up. Sid gets his Musket and prepares to attack Ryder. and the Battle begins. Ryder begins to free run around the area while Sid shoots him down. Ryder has a mindwave to use explosive resins stuck on the tree. Shooting it and Damages Sid. Sid rages and chases Ryder down. As Sid pins Ryder. Ryder punches him a couple of times and Sid's let go. Ryder does it again and angered him more. Sid begins to throw grenades on Ryder but Ryder evades it. Ryder managed to detonate the last explosive packet. Ryder prepares to kill Sid but Ryder leaves the Guardians to beat Sid up and noticed the City is falling apart. and makes his escape Escape Shambala Ryder begins to run through the Stone Bridge as it collapse but before he reaches the Princess. a guardian pin her. Ryder begins to shoot the guardian falling while the Princess is safe the 2 aided Katie to escape. The Princess asked Ryder what does he do at the tree. Ryder replied "Oh you know, Saved the World" to move faster Ryder carried Katie and the trio reaches the entrance at the monastery. and suddenly Katie passed out. and Ryder tells her to stay Alive. Ending At the Village Jake is offering a prayer to Cap'n Turbot. Ryder talks to the Princess. and the Princess asks Ryder that if he loves Katie. which she agrees and its okay and tells him to do tell it. the Princess heads to the gate. while Vicente escorted Katie to Ryder. and tells that he doesn't get the treasure. Vicente asks Ryder where did the Princess go and heads to the gate. after that Katie tells Ryder that he did good. Ryder puts the Cap'n medallion and Katie tells Ryder that he'd approved and the 2 walks to a distance and shared a kissed watching a sun sets and talking about themselves.Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Fanon Stories Category:Video Game References